Letting Go Of Things
by themoonmaiden
Summary: Crystal Tokyo ceased to exist the moment Mamoru got somebody else pregnant. What's Usagi to do? Get a new life, of course. Crossed with Weiss Kreuz. R&R please.
1. Chapter 01

Here's another SM/WK alternate reality-ish romance fic from me. Although I really should update my other ones first, I felt like typing this down before I forget it (hmmmm, where have I read this before?) :P This idea just popped into my head when I was supposed to be concentrating on studying for finals x.x

Just a warning though. My fics tend to be Usagi-centered and this is no exception. So if you don't like her, then by all means, click the back button now. Save yourself the trouble of flaming me 'cause it ain't gonna discourage me one little wittle bit...

So you're still here? Great! More power to you. Oh yeah, there will a bit of angst in here but the plot wouldn't be your typical betrayal fic. At least I hope not. There will be no bashing here. I like all the senshi, after all :P

I would like to dedicate this to Tenshi no Nozomi, ArtimusDin, Galexz, Tenshi Cat, Julia, Kiyana, Lady Rinehart, Traci, Eclipse of Starz, JJ, Maiden Usagi, Cat S, Sylvanisty, Crazygurl, Kibou-no-Megami, SweetKawaiiAngel, Tohru, Mei, Sugar-chan Li Xiang, Tweet, Buffy, Rhiannan, GL, Magic Cat, JaeR, MP, Anonymous -- whoever s/he is --, SheFury, Sarah, & MarzFire since they reviewed Moments Made Of These. I apologize for the delay of the second chapter. Hope this will somehow make up for my laziness :P You guys are the best! Just a note: See what happens when you leave a review? You get mentioned here. Whee!

Disclaimers: Don't own; Never will.

A fourteen year old girl dressed in a school fuku can be seen strolling along the somewhat busy street. To her, everything was perfect: the sun was shining bright, the breeze was gentle, and there was not a cloud in sight. It was a bit noisy since a lot of people decided to go outside and take advantage of the nice weather, but she seemed to be oblivious of this. After all, she and her friends had just defeated the Dark Kingdom headed by that spiteful Beryl. She had also rescued her prince charming, Mamoru. She giggled a little bit. Who would have thought that her arch nemesis was her lover in her past life? Well, despite all their arguments, she really did like him but was just too proud to admit it. She bet he was stunned to find out that she, a clumsy and crybaby girl, was the Moon Princess he and the senshi had been searching for. There was no doubt that her summer vacation would be wonderful; no more youma attacks and most importantly, she can get to know her Mamo-chan better. She casually glanced at her wrist to check the time and was surprised that her usually ten minute trek to the Hikawa shinja took more than that. She quickened her pace and tried to think up excuses to give to the fiery-tempered miko.

After bounding the temple's one hundred or so steps, she finally opened the door leading to Rei's room. She saw her friends and fellow senshi and, to her surprise, Mamo-chan as well. (She hadn't really called him that to his face, but boy, would he be surprised!) She couldn't help but notice the somber ambience in the room, but shrugged it off as a reaction to her constant tardiness. She cheerfully greeted them and was about to reach for Mako's special dumplings when the blue-haired genius softly cleared her throat.

"What's wrong, Ami-chan? Your eyes are kinda puffy." She looked to her fellow blonde senshi. "You, too Minako-chan. Have you guys been crying?"

Makoto was the one who answered though. "Usagi, I think there's something you should know."

"Hmmm? What is it? You don't think Beryl survived, do you? But we blasted her, didn't we?" She nervously looked at Rei who, to her utter confusion, was clutching her Mamo-chan's hand.

The raven-haired miko finally spoke what was on their minds. "Usagi-chan, I'm pregnant."

"Nani? How? Who..."

"Please don't interrupt what I'm about to tell you." The silent plea was visible in her teary eyes and all Usagi could do was nod. "Remember the time when Mamoru and I were dating? It was before you were revealed to be the princess we had been searching for... Well, he and I had already gone to the next level and, well..."

"You... You're gonna have his baby?" The statement had ended in a whisper. Tears slowly slid down her porcelain cheek.

"Usagi-san... Usagi-chan, I'm so sorry. If only I had waited until the princess was revealed, this whole thing wouldn't have happened and..." Mamoru tried to lighten the situation, but wasn't very successful.

"I don't get it. Weren't the Earth prince and the Moon princess destined to be together forever? I've been getting memories and he and she... we were deeply in love. They died for each other. How could you do this to me?" Her voice had risen dramatically. She was in pain. The betrayal and shock were too much.

"Do this to you? What about me? He and I were -- and are still -- in love as well. Just because the past has been revealed doesn't mean anything! Why? Did you expect him to come running to you just because of your history together? What about me and my baby? Don't my feelings mean anything at all? I've died for you twice already and this is what I get? You're nothing but a selfish and spoiled princ..."

Her tirade was abruptly cut off by a surprisingly gentle slap on the cheek. But the others didn't realize this. In fact, they could not believe their eyes. Usagi, the one who loved others wholeheartedly, had just hit another person. Minako frowned at this.

"Please leave Usagi and never come back." It was Mamoru who delivered the fatal blow. Unbeknownst to Usagi, the other girls had looked at him in shock. He surprised even himself. He hadn't meant to say that but the words just slipped out of his mouth.

The crushed girl lowered her head in shame and hurriedly left the shrine -- and their lives -- for maybe the last time. But as she was leaving, her heart-wrenching sobs and pain-filled face caused the man to rethink his hasty decision. It was too late, however. She was already gone.

"Usagi-chan," was all Rei could whisper at the loss of her bestfriend.

She didn't go home like she was supposed to. Although she was blinded by her tears, she managed to get to the isolated area of the park that the others weren't even aware of. This small secluded place was her one safe haven where she could think about stuff like juggling her poor academic and equally poor senshi performances. Right now, she so desperately needed to sort out her thoughts, her feelings, and try to understand, and maybe even accept, them. Rei-chan was right. She really was selfish. How could she even think of making Mamo-cha... no Mamoru-san... to be with her when he was having Rei's baby? She was so naive. She didn't even think that they could have done it. Rei was only fourteen like her, after all, and Mamoru was at least three years older than them. He should have known better.

More tears escaped her crystal blue eyes. It was painful. This was one kind of betrayal that wasn't really a betrayal. She smiled at the irony of it. Betrayal and yet not. She really needed to grow up. But first she had to get away. They didn't want her anymore and she understood them perfectly. She didn't mean to hurt her best friend -- yes, she still considered Rei as her best friend besides Naru -- and anger the others. But to face the fact that she was ungrateful was just too much to swallow and that was when she reacted.

Her self-pity was interrupted when a flash of bright light transported her to the the ruins of the once beautiful Moon Kingdom. This was her old home, back when she was still the princess everyone loved and admired. She hadn't been here since her first rebirth. How disappointed her mother must be with her. She let her and everybody down.

Soothing words and a warm embrace greeted the grief-stricken Usagi. "Do not cry anymore. What happened was meant to be."

"I don't understand, Mother," she sobbed, "I thought he and I were soulmates. We were supposed to be destined!"

"Destined?" the spirit of the Queen echoed, "Child, do you not realize that this might be their -- and your -- destiny? For you to step down and give them a chance at love?"

Realization finally dawned in the younger one's eyes, but the pain was still there. Like everyone else, she needed some time to adjust.

"You will be given a chance to start over, away from them if you will, but your memories would still be intact." At the questioning look she received, she added, "Do you really want to forget your other family and friends? No? I thought as much. Sooner or later, you have to face them again and put all your differences aside. What do you say?"

For the first time since the confrontation with the senshi, hope filled her heart. The bright smile on her face was all the answer her mother needed. With another bright light, Usagi was gone.

"Be happy, my daughter."

In another place -- a flower shop to be precise -- four men attempted to work amidst the chaos their adoring female fans created. The phone rang once, twice, thrice before the youngest of them was able to pick it up. p

"Moshi, moshi? How may I help you?" A pause. "You want to speak to a Fujimiya Ran? Oh you probably meant Aya-kun. Just a second," Omi placed his hand on the receiver and yelled. It took quite a while before the sulking red head finally heard him.

"Yeah?"

"Mr. Fujimiya? This is Dr. Meioh from Magic Bus Hospital talking. I have wonderful news to tell you. Your sister is finally awake."

He dropped the phone he was holding and, without giving anything and anyone a second glance, fled the crowded shop quickly. The only word that spilled out of his lips: Usagi.


	2. Chapter 02

Alright! Here's the second chapter. Wheeeeeeee! Anyway, since I'm darn too lazy to watch the rest of the episodes (can you believe the tapes are just sitting on my tv?), the WK plot will be totally A/U. But then again, that's to be expected considering this is an SM/WK romance crossover, right?  
  
Oh yeah, here come the dedications: Moon, Otaku, Purr, Jia^eR aKa HiKari, SweetKawaiiAngel, Julia, Bunny-Butler, Chibi Chibi, Tenshi no Nozomi, Tenshi Cat, Galexz, Maiden Usagi, star0704, Nikki Smith2000, SheFury, Ranaya, Lady Adako, Firaga and Friends, Krypt, Fire Goddess, Kaze, Alexz, Friends that voted together (you know who you are!), Sara, Sailor Purgatory, Spiritz, and Blue Moon. See what happens when one leaves a review? S/He gets mentioned up here :P  
  
Purr-chan, I agree Mamoru should die in this fic, but I feel sorry for Rei and her baby. Hmmm, I might change my mind. Nozomi-chan, SKAngel-chan, and Galexz-chan, the whole Usagi being Aya's sis will be explained here. Hopefully. Lastly, please vote on who Usagi should be paired with. Sailor Purgatory, Farfarello will certainly be a challenge, but I'm up for it if he gets the most vote. Remember, dear readers, majority wins! On with the fic!  
  
*******************************************************************************************  
  
"How could you say that, Mamoru-san? How could you tell her not to come back? She's our Princess. It's our duty to protect her!" Makoto exclaimed. It took quite a bit of willpower not to bash him in the head repeatedly.  
  
"And besides, she's our friend. That was completely uncalled for," Minako, eyes glinting with anger, added. "I probably would have done the same thing if someone is insulting me to my face."  
  
Rei lowered her head in shame. She didn't really mean to say those cruel things to her bestfriend, but she couldn't help it. She was just overwhelmed by the fact that at the age of fourteen, she would be a mother. She hadn't even realized her dream to become a famous musician yet! Her grandfather would be heartbroken not to mention disappointed when he discovered that she was with child.  
  
When Usagi showed up late and basically accused her of being a traitor, she became the perfect target to lash out on. Never mind the fact that she was the princess whom her alter ego, Sailor Mars, had sworn to serve and protect. The priestess did value the Odango Atama's friendship. It was because of the cheerful klutz that she was no longer alone. And now she understood what prompted the other girl to slap her. After all, a person could only take so much (verbal) abuse.  
  
Mamoru, just like his girlfriend, felt guilty about what had just happened. He honest to goodness didn't mean to drive Usagi away. He shook his head in disbelief. When Rei confessed to him the previous night that he was going to be a father, he was obviously shocked. After all, they only did it once. How could he be so callous as to not use any protection? Once again, he managed to prove Usagi right. He really was stupid. How could he have ignored the dreams he was having every night and bed with a minor? It was his fault and he knew it. If Rei's grandfather didn't kill him for what he'd done, he would spend the next few years in prison for statutory rape. All the goals he had been trying to attain down the drain. After all, who would hire a doctor with a criminal record? How disappointing...  
  
"We should try to locate her whereabouts and apologize. However, it'd be better if we give her some time to process her feelings," Ami whispered. She, too, was hurting. She should have known that Rei would blow up like that. She could only hope that Usagi would come back to them.  
  
*********  
  
Aya couldn't believe it. His sister, who had been in a coma for almost three years, was finally awake. Oh how he longed for this day to come. Ever since that heartless bastard hit her, he was driven to avenge his loved ones. That was mainly the reason why he joined Weiss. The desire to punish the Takatoris in the most painful way became his life's mission. And he'd be damned if he screwed it up.  
  
It had been a long time since he'd heard her laughter. He always knew that she was special. That long blonde hair done in the most unusual hairstyle and those sapphire eyes that would sparkle whenever she was happy were just a couple of her endearing traits. Since they were little, he had taken it upon himself to guard her from monsters lurking in the closet or under the bed. He would come to her room and lay on the floor just so she could sleep well. And if she seemed to be having nightmares, he would hold her until her whimpers would stop. Yes, he loved his sister very much. After all, she was the baby of the family.  
  
Time seemed to stop when that fateful day happened. They were laughing about something when that damn car came out of nowhere and struck them. And instead of asking whether they needed medical assistance, the driver and the other passengers just sped away without looking back. Well, maybe not all of them. Takatori Reiji did look back and smirk at them.  
  
When he arrived at the hospital, Aya immediately fled to her room. When he opened the door, he saw Dr. Meioh and a couple of nurses fussing over the bed-ridden Usagi. It nearly broke his heart when he finally saw her awake with his own eyes. She was just as beautiful as he remembered. He rushed over, gently hugged her, and murmured that everything would be alright from now on. Dr. Meioh and her companions left the room to give them some privacy.  
  
Usagi returned her oniichan's hug. She smiled to herself. She'd been given another chance to start over. And even though the memories of her past life as Tsukino Usagi would still be with her, she was okay with it. The only thing that she regretted was the fact that everyone (with the exception of the senshi) who knew her would completely forget that she ever existed. She'd miss the Tsukinoes, her adoptive family, and Naru, her bestfriend, the most. She never got to tell them the truth about her being Sailor Moon though she suspected they knew. After all, she would go home after a battle against a youma all bruised up. Usagi's constant disappearance whenever Sailor Moon was around was also a hint.  
  
Her mother, the former queen, had to ask her twice if she really wanted to go though with it. To leave all that she knew for something unfamiliar was a big step. There would be no backing out of it. Usagi tried to think how bad it could be. Surely, this new life wouldn't be as complicated as her old one. She didn't realize she was dead wrong.  
  
She nodded and the former queen kissed her forehead. Usagi had to hold onto her mother because the barrage of information needed for her new identity assaulted her mind. She was no longer Tsukino Usagi. Her identity was that of Fujimiya Usagi, a girl who had been in a coma for three long years. The queen only gave her the information leading up to her coma and nothing else. She still had her powers as Sailor Moon and the Tsuki Hime, but she couldn't use them unless it was absolutely necessary. And besides, the other senshi plus Tuxedo Kamen-sama were more than capable in protecting the citizens of Tokyo should there be any enemies. Her reverie was cut off by the gentle voice of her brother.   
  
"Usa-chan, are you alright?" he asked as he released her from his hold.  
  
"Hai. I was just thinking of something." At the questioning look she received from Aya, she blushed. After all, what else could be she thinking of when she just woke up from her long sleep? She then proceeded to crane her neck over his shoulder, looking for someone. "Ano, where's 'neechan?"  
  
There she said it. Aya looked away, a pained expression on his face. How could he tell her that their sister was gone? That she didn't survive the car accident? That she bled to death? That he had taken her name so he wouldn't forget her? Usagi would be devastated. She adored her older sister very much. To tell her now would traumatize her and she might relapse.  
  
"She couldn't make it, but she sends her love. She says you need to get well soon." A lie. What else could he say?  
  
"Oh." Disappointment was written all over her face. She really was looking forward to seeing her. She never had one before she became Fujimiya Usagi. Just that bratty and annoying little brother, Shingo. It would be nice to do girly things like shopping and talking about boys with her. And from what she can remember, Aya-chan was the kindest and coolest sister there ever was. "Tell her I miss her, okay?"  
  
He nodded. He would dread the day when he had to tell her the truth. But he'd damn make sure that the Takatoris died in the most painful death first.  
  
A soft knock on the room interrupted the awkward silence. Dr. Meioh stepped in and told them that visiting hours were over. Aya hugged his sister one more time and promised he'd visit her again. Usagi reluctantly let go and the doctor began to check her temperature once more.  
  
He chose this moment to leave. He never was good at saying goodbye anyway. Maybe Manx had another mission for them. He had too much pent-up anger and eliminating scums like Takatori's henchmen was a great stress reliever. It also brought him one step closer to facing Reiji himself. He couldn't afford to lose sight of his goal: to avenge his sisters. He stepped into his car and sped away.   
  
*********  
  
"Is this for the best, Setsuna-san?" a teal-haired, delicate-looking nurse asked.  
  
"There is no other way. When Mamoru-san unknowingly drove the Princess away, her fate changed. The events leading up to the creation of Crystal Utopia would now be different. Usagi-hime has to face adversaries, human and not, before ascending to her throne."  
  
"Then we better make sure she succeeds," their third companion firmly said. 


	3. Chapter 03

Another chapter from yours truly. This idea has been brewing on my mind for a long time, but I never actually got to type any of it until recently. (How long has it been? Years?) Oh yeah, I'll be mixing SM manga and anime here so if you get confused... uh... sorry? And I don't have to remind you that everything here is AU, right? That means there will be OOCs, and the SM and WK plotlines will be changed drastically. This is crossover fanfiction for crying out loud!

Usagi-centered, pairings are still undecided. If you have suggestions, feel free to add them to your reviews (wink, wink).

Unedited. If you find errors (spelling, grammar, etc.) sorry about that.

A huge thanks to Tenshi no Nozomi, Nikki Smith2000, Zpan Sven, Anonymous, Woah, Magic Cat, Kaoru, Alexz, Teshi, LadyAllure Allurechan, Shi, Hoshi, Teshi, Raven, Sailor Omega/White Valkerie, x3-staRr3e-x3, Usagi Asia Maxwell, Star-Siren, Elemental Flame, Pokahydee - Nekoyasha, Tala, Shadow Nightress, GravityGoddessBlade, FireDevil-IceAngel, Galaxywhizzer, Memomamermayntenmel, Kitsune-sama7, and Cbabe for reviewing the previous chapter.

SM and WK: don't own; never will.

-----

Because of the compassion of the White Moon Princess and the support of her consort and guardians, Nehelenia was given a second chance to live and, for the first time, to love.

Chibiusa witnessed it. She sure did. There was no way she'd forget or even deny how it all happened. Not now or ever. How could she? She died! Well, technically, she didn't die. She simply didn't live. For when Mamoru fell victim to Nehelenia's mind control and forgot about his past, present, and future with Usagi, Chibiusa literally ceased to exist!

At least, just before she completely disappeared in a flurry of sparkles, she got to be hugged by her supposedly would-be mother. It was a small comfort.

And then a miracle happened.

She found herself some moments later holding Mamoru (he apparently regained consciousness) in one hand and Hotaru in the other and seeing the rest of the senshi surrounding the misguided queen.

She could see and hear Usagi, no, Eternal Sailormoon, gently urging the woman who had caused everyone grief to recall her dream. Above them, the silvery light coming from the moon, once blocked by an evil spell, started to break through.

The raw power that Eternal Sailormoon collected and channelled through the tier was blinding and soothing. It awed Chibiusa.

Interesting, wasn't it? That cry-baby and clumsy Usagi would crawl through thickets of thorny vines to rescue her prince? That she'd release her friends from their lonely mirror prisons? That her power didn't come from being Sailormoon or the Ginzuishou, but from her pure heart?

She only hoped that someday, she'd be just as strong as her mother. For, after all, it took great strength to forgive and love your enemy.

"Are you ready, Small Lady?"

Chibiusa nodded and smiled. Hugging the mysterious Pluto one last time, she stepped into the ornate gates that would take her home. She knew that on the other side, she would be greeted by none other than her loving parents, King Endymion and Neo-Queen Serenity of Crystal Tokyo. She missed them terribly. (Not that she didn't enjoy spending time with their past selves, of course.) She had brought all sorts of presents not just for them, but also for the other girls. She couldn't wait to see their reactions.

A sudden chill passed through her. How odd. She had passed through the same gates a couple of times and never had she felt this sense of foreboding before. Quickly dismissing it, she smoothened out her dress and looked forward to seeing the two most important people in her life once again.

And then she saw him. Tall and dashing and wonderful Endymion standing a little ways back. She briefly wondered why he wasn't wearing his royal garb--the rich lavender suit--but what did it matter? The man was still her father no matter what clothes he wore. She saw him smile and open his arms to welcome her back.

Feeling giddy, she ran toward him. But quickly remembering that a lady like her ought to be on her best behavior, she slowed to a walk. And when she reached him, she curtsied.

"Chibi, what are you doing?"

Hearing his laughter, she looked up at him and proceeded to hug him real tight. She missed him so. She might have hung out with Mamo-chan, but it just wasn't the same.

"What about your mother? Didn't you miss her too?"

She giggled. He was being silly. Of course, she missed her mother! She let go of him and looked around. Funny; her mother wasn't here at all. Maybe she was still at the palace having a meeting or something. After all, running Crystal Tokyo was hard work. But her father was here, wasn't he? Besides, she knew deep down that her mother wouldn't forget her homecoming. Maybe she and the others were still preparing for her surprise party. Yes, of course. There was no question about it. Neo-Queen Serenity was merely delayed. Chibiusa hid a smile.

She was about to hug him again when she felt it: complete and utter fear.

She couldn't understand where it was coming from. It seemed like it was coming from everywhere and nowhere. She hadn't felt something like this before. Sure when Prince Demando and the Black Moon clan chased after her, she was frightened out of her wits, but that happened before she was trained as a senshi. Now it was different. Sure her powers weren't as strong as Sailormoon's or the others', but she wasn't completely defenseless.

She put her arms around herself. She couldn't quite explain why she was feeling the chill going up and down her body when the weather outside was lovely. Something was horribly wrong. Ignoring her father's protests, she extricated herself from his grasp and ran towards the end of the hill. What she saw stunned her. The Crystal Palace where her family and friends lived was gone. In its place were unfamiliar buildings made of bricks. The quiet serenity that surrounded her home was replaced by the hustle and bustle of a city.

Chibiusa fell down to her knees as hot tears cascaded down her cheeks. What had caused the disappearance of her home? Surely she hadn't stepped into the wrong gates. Pluto would have noticed it immediately. No. Something drastic must have happened in the past that altered the future. And what of her mother? Where was she?

She felt a hand gently touch her left shoulder. She looked up and saw the worried look her father was giving her. "What happened, papa? What did this? Please," she said in between sobs, "tell me!"

The look her father gave her was one of puzzlement. It surprised him that his usually cheerful little girl would cry for no apparent reason let alone ask him a strange question. He cleared his throat and asked her in the most gentlest of tone, "Chibi, I don't understand. What has gotten into you?"

Instead of answering him, however, she pleaded once again. "Was it the Black Moon that did this? Or Nehelenia? Did she come back? Tell me!"

"I don't know..."

Bordering on hysteria, she grabbed his hand and pulled him closer. She searched for signs that he was lying or that he was merely toying with her, but she found none. She sagged against him and whispered brokenly to his ear, "Where is mama?"

"Silly girl! She's right behind you."

Hope filled her heart. As long as the older Serenity was with her, she'd be alright. Imagine her surprise when she turned around and saw whom her father had pointed to her. "Rei-chan?"

-----

"Do you know where our oh-so-fearless leader went? Isn't it his turn to tend to the shop today?"

Omi took an apron from its hook and threw it at a frowning Yohji. Stepping behind the cash register, he said, "I don't know. He left quite a while ago. He was carrying a bouquet of white roses so I assumed he was delivering it to a customer."

The playboy snorted into his cup of coffee. "Oh really? And since when did Aya-kun start delivering flowers? And so early in the morning too!" There was a long pause as he wondered some more about the redhead's whereabouts. He nearly spat the bitter liquid when a naughty thought struck him. "You don't think he's having the hots for an underage girl, do you? I mean, if she's in junior high, clearly her parents wouldn't permit her to date someone as old as him. Maybe he waits outside her school so she'll run into him... literally. So when she's all sprawled on the ground, he'll be able to take a peek at her creamy legs and, hell, even her panties. Maybe he'll even go so far as getting her all riled up with insults just to see her all flushed. Some guys are like that. It's like foreplay, you see..."

"Oy! Don't you have anything better to do than to put bad thoughts into Omi-kun's head?"

Yohji smirked. Turning his back on the workbench where a bunch of flowers were waiting to be arranged, he casually remarked, "But it's so much fun teasing him. Besides, he needs to learn a few tricks if he wants to get a girlfriend."

Ken rolled his eyes. "Just don't overdo it." Noticing the younger boy's unnaturally red face, he added, "We don't want him fainting on us. You know we're gonna be busy today." He reached for the sign on the door and flipped it. They were officially open for the day.

"Cheh! We're busy everyday." He took a cigarette from his shirt pocket, lit it, and took a drag. "Damn fangirls. You know what pisses me off? I can look, but not touch."

"And you'd better remember that too. The last thing we wanna hear is a fellow Weiss member going to jail because of statutory rape or child molestation."

Yohji gasped as he placed his right hand to his heart. "You wound me, sir!"

Ken was about to retort when the bell above the front door signalled that someone had come in. Smoothening his apron, Ken turned around to greet their first customer.

-----

"Serenity..."

A pale hand swished the clear liquid in the delicate crystal glass before its owner downed it in one gulp. Usually, he'd savour the bittersweet flavour in his mouth first, but he was distracted. What good was it being the prince of Nemesis when the only person he ever wanted wasn't by his side? What good was it having the power to control minds when all he wanted was her heart?

Disgusted, he threw the glass across the room, but it vanished before it could hit the ground. He meditated some more. Ever since he saw her outside the safety of her palace, looking up at him as if he were so vile, he knew she was the one for him. He was going to take her right then and there, but her damn guardians got to her first and sealed her. She was brought back into the palace where she would remain undisturbed.

He thought the matter over and over and over. He would never be able to seize the palace. It was protected, not only by the legendary senshi, but also by the powerful Ginzuishou. He would have to do something drastic. And so he did. He ordered his army to attack not just the heart of the Silver Millenium -- the Moon Kingdom, but also its surrounding planets. His plan worked; it kept all the senshi busy. Without Pluto around, he was able to pry open the gates of time and...

There was a brief knock on the door. He didn't need to use his powers to know who it was.

"Schuldig, we have a new mission."

-----

No, I really don't hate Mamoru, but I just felt like making fun of him here. (And oh, I'm really not that perverted...)

Making Demondo and Schuldig one and the same was a stretch, I know. Please don't kill me!

Ahem. Confused yet? Don't worry. So am I ; Please review. (I'm planning to update Moments Made of These. Will you read it if I upload the next chapter?)   
  



End file.
